Kisshu-sama
by Mew Mafa
Summary: Der Kampf ist vorbei und Deep Blue regiert über die Erde. Kisshu kauft Ichigo als seine Dienerin. Was kann da wohl schief gehen? Altersemfehlung für spätere Kapitel.
1. Aufwachen!

**Hey, Leute! Ich bin Mew Mafa und das ist eine neue TMM Kisshu X Ichigo Story. Und ich bin so aufgeregt! Ok, Summary: Der Kampf ist vorbei und Deep Blue regiert über die Erde. **

**Kisshu kauft Ichigo als seine Dienerin O_o Was kann daraus werden?**

**Angel of Darkness : *mit grusseln stimme* Tokyo Mew Mew gehört Mia Ikumi und Reiko Yoshida! Review oder... *dramatische Musik***

**Mew Mafa:*-* Um...Viel Spaß!**

**Kisshu-sama**

**Kapitel 1 „Aufwachen!"**

Ichigo wachte langsam auf. Das erste was sie spürte war eine entsetzliche Kälte. Sie wagte nicht ihre Augen auf zu machen,denn sie wusste nicht was sie erwartete. Das letzte an was sie sich erinnern konnte war schrecklich:Sie haben verloren. Und es war ganz allein ihre schuld. Ihre Freunde waren tot, ganz sicher. Und alle Menschen auch. Nur weil sie Masaya nicht verletzen wollte, weil sie Depp Blue nicht besiegen konnte. Aber das war jetzt nicht wichtig. Alles war verloren. Aber dass schlimmste war noch vor ihr.

Und sie war sich sicher: was immer es war, es war nichts gutes.

Da sie nicht wusste, wie lange sie geschlafen hat, wollte sie jetzt unbedingt raus finden, wo sie war. Das erste was sie sah,als sie ihre Augen öffnete, war weißes licht. Über all nur Weiß. Weiße Wände, weißer Boden, alles Schnee-weiß. Das war also geklärt: Sie war irgendwo, vielleicht im Gefängnis oder auch im Himmel.

Die zweite Frage, auch sehr wichtig: warum war es so verdammt kalt?!

Vorsichtig sah Ichigo runter, und musste sich beherrschen um nicht auf zu schreien. Alles war sie „an hatte" waren fest gebundene Bandagen, die ihren Körper von der Brunst bis fast zu den Knien bedeckten. Und noch schlimmer: sie war an den armen und an einem Bein angekettet.

Sie versuchte aufzustehen, aber jeder versuch tat so weh, das sie aufhören musste. Sie hatte nicht genug Kraft um auf zu bleiben und schließlich versank sie in einen tiefen, aber unruhigen Schlaf.

„Wach auf!Jetzt wach schon auf!"

„Es wird langsam zeit, Ojii-sama wird in 2 tagen wiederkommen. Bis dahin müssen wir sie vorbereiten."

Ichigo hörte diese 2 stimmen im Schlaf, aber sie hatte keinen Mut und keine Kraft die Augen auf zu machen. Plötzlich kniff sie jemand am Arm. Mit einem Schrei öffnete sie ihre sich sah sie 2 Alien-Frauen. Die eine, vermutlich die älteste, sah sie etwas genervt an. Die zweite,etwas jünger, lächelte freundlich.

„Steh auf!"-befahl die Ichigo sie immer noch verängstigt anschaute, zog sie das Katzen-Mädchen am arm hoch. Ichigo stöhnte vor Schmerz.

„Wer seit ihr? Wo bin ich?"- brachte sie es heraus.

„Keine Angst,-sagte die zweite,- du bist auf deinem Planeten, auf der Erde. Wir werden dir nichts tun." Sie half Ichigo sich aufzurichten, und zog sie zur Tür. „Wir geben dir etwas zu essen, du musst schließlich bei Kräften sein."

„Ja,- brummte die zweite,verärgert, weil ihre Freundin so nett zu einem Menschen war,-keiner will so eine lahme Dienerin. Ojii-sama erst recht nicht!"

_`Ojii-sama?_-dachte Ichigo verwundert - _Ich dachte die Aliens haben keinen Prinzen´ _

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"-fragte Ichigo und nahm sich die zweite Tasse Tee. Es schmeckte gut und langsam füllte sie, wie ihre Kräfte zurück kamen."

„2 Monate, in eurer Zeit,-sagte die freundliche. Ihr Name war Kira. Und die andere hieß Ami.

„Soll ich dir erzählen,was alles passiert ist?"-fragte Kira. Ichigo nickte.

„Du weist sicher,dass unsere besten Kämpfer versucht haben, auf diesen Planeten einen passenden Ort zu finden. Da unser Planet nicht geeignet zum leben ist, haben unsere Ältesten, die sich noch an die Erde erinnern, beschlossen-"

„Moment,-unterbrach Ichigo sie,- ihr wolltet uns umbringen und alles was Menschen gemacht haben - zerstören.

„Das stimmt nicht!"-sagte Kira.

„Ihr Menschen verstächt doch gar nichts!-fauchte Ami.- Ojii-sama hat uns erzählt , wie ihr versucht habt ihn zu töten!

„Ich kenne keinen Prinzen!"-schrie Ichigo.

„Was?-fragte Kira überrascht,-Du kennst Ojii-sama nicht?"

„Na, bald wirst du ihn kennen lernen."-sagte Ami.

„Was...was meinst du damit?"-fragte Ichigo irritiert.

„Da dieser Planet jetzt uns gehört,-fuhr Kira fort,-sind alle Menschen unsere Sklaven."

„WAS?!"-schrie Ichigo.

„Ihr habt´s verdient."-murmelte Ami.

„Und Deep Blue-sama regiert mit den 3 Prinzen,-Kira machte ein bekümmertes Gesicht,-da unser König gestorben ist. Und Ojii-sama der mittlere, hat dich als seine Dienerin gekauft.

„WAS?!"-schrie Ichigo schon das 2(oder 3?) mal.

„Ganz genau.-sagte Ami- Und wir müssen dich darauf vorbereiten."

„Und,-fragte Ichigo etwas ruhiger,- werde ich im Palast leben?"

„Nein,-antwortete Kira,- Jeder Prinz hat sein eigenes Haus."

_`Verdammt!´_-dachte Ichigo. Sie hatte gehofft irgendwie mit Masaya zu reden, da er jetzt Deep Blue war, und sicher im Palast lebte.

„Und was ist mit den anderen passiert? Mit den Mew Mew´s? Tokyo Mew Mew - die Mädchen die gegen euch gekämpft haben. Hat euch euer Ojii-sama nichts erzählt?"-fragte Ichigo

Kira sah Ami fragend an. Die antwortete: „Verkauft." Ichigo verstand nicht wie sie so kaltherzig über lebende Wesen reden konnte. _´Aliens`_

„War das alles? Dann hör zu: die wichtigsten regeln die du als Ojii-sama´s Dienerin befolgen musst sind: Du musst alles aufräumen, kochen, seine Sachen waschen und so weiter. Regel Nummer 2: du wirst in Ojii-sama nennen."

„Oder beim Namen aber mit _-sama_ am ende."-fügte Kira hin zu.

„Und nicht anders! Ist das klar?"

Ichigo nickte und Ami fuhr fort: „Und das letzte: du musst immer und alles tun was er dir befielt. Alles. Ganz egal was es ist."

Ichigo schluckte nervös. _´Alles` _ Das gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Das aufräumen war ja noch in Ordnung aber_ jeden_ Befehl zu befolgen... Was ist wen dieser Ojii ein perverser, kranker, wahnsinniger ist oder noch etwas ist? Aber sie hatte wohl keine Wahl.

„Gut,-sagte Ami,- jetzt geben wir dir etwas anständiges zum anziehen. So kannst du ja nicht mit Ojii-sama rumlaufen." Sie verschwand im andere Zimmert.

`_Natürlich_,- dachte Ichigo,_- daran das mir kalt ist, denkt ja niemand.`_

Ami kam zurück mit einer gewöhnlichen decke.„Winkel dir das um den Leib. Ojii-sama wird dir später deine uniform geben."

„Und wie sieht die aus?"- fragte Ichigo.

„Das wird Ojii-sama auswählen."-antwortete Kira.

`_Na toll!_ D_ieser verrückte kann mir sonst noch was geben!_` Aber sie sagte nichts und folgte den beiden in den Raum, in den sie aufgewacht ist.

„Verdammt!"-fauchte Ichigo. Die decke wärmte sie kein bisschen. Und etwas anderes würden sie ihr nicht geben. Es waren 3 Tage vergangen, nach ihren erwachen, aber dieser Ojii-sama tauchte nicht auf. Ichigo war glücklich: vielleicht hat er es sich anders überlegt. Sie gähnte,und wollte schon ein nickerchen halten, als sie plötzlich 2 Stimmen vernahm.

„Ja, Ojii-sama. Ihr könnt sie gleich mit nehmen."

„Gut. Ich gehe dann."

Ichigo gefror das Blut in den Adern. Jetzt war es so weit. Die Tür öffnete sich,sie drehte sich um, aber was sie sah schockierte sich mehr als alles auf der Welt.

„Kisshu?!"


	2. Ichigo

**Kisshu-sama**

**Kapitel 2 „Ichigo ..."**

Ichigo sah ihren Feind schockiert an. Er war ein _Prinz _und jetzt auch noch ihr _Meister_?! Das war schlimm genug, aber... irgendwie dachte Ichigo nicht daran. Nein. Ganz andere Dinge gingen ihr durch den Kopf.

Er hat sich ganz schön verändert.

Nein, er war immer noch Mittel-groß, immer noch diese grünen harre, diese goldenen, Katzen-ähnlichen Augen.

Aber seine Haltung...

Ichigo füllte sich sehr seltsam. Als ob sie schlechter, niedriger war als er.

Und sein Gesicht´s Ausdruck... so Kalt...so arrogant.

Verzweifelt suchte Ichigo eine Spur des alten Kisshu, aber vergeblich. Seine Augen funkelten nicht mehr mit diesen weichen Humor, auf seinen Lippen sah sie das typische Kisshu-grinsen nicht. Er sah von oben auf sie herab, als ob sie nicht mehr war als eine Dienerin. Nun, das war sie auch. Aber, Kisshu...ihr Meister? Das war bestimmt der schlimmste Albtraum ihres Lebens. Kein kranker, verrückter, perversen Prinz. Nein. Schlimmer: ein kranker, verrückter, perverser Kisshu. Und noch dazu ein Prinz.

„So sieht man sich wieder, Ichigo."-sagte er mit der Gleichen kalten stimme.

_`Ichigo` _

Nicht Koneko-chan, nicht Katzen-Mädchen oder sonst was. Nein, Ichigo. Das erste mal nennt er sie beim Namen. Und wie? So kalt, so herzlos. Für einen Moment wunderte sie sich, ob es überhaupt Kisshu war. Der selbe Kisshu, der ihren ersten Kuss gestohlen hat, der sie ausspionierte, Angriff, der immer eifersüchtig war, ihr Erzfeind der sie so sehr Liebte? Das kann nicht war sein! Und doch steht er vor ihr...

„Komm. Ich kann meine Zeit nicht hier verschwenden - er drehte sich um und ging zur Tür- Dir alles zu zeigen muss ich auch noch."

Ichigo gehorchte. Sie gingen zur nächsten Tür wo sie Kira und Ami schon erwarteten. Sie verbeugten sich und Ami fragte: „Ich hoffe ihr sein zufrieden, Ojji-sama?"

Kisshu nickte knapp, „Und ich hoffe ihr seit mit der summe zufrieden." Ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten ging er weiter.

„Nicht vergessen,-flüsterte Kira Ichigo zu, als die schon hinter Kisshu weiter eilte,-_`Kisshu-sama`_

Die Tür öffnete sich. Ichigo schloss ihre Augen, wegen dem licht. Dann gewöhnte sie sich dran. Alles was sie sah war nicht so schlimm, wie sie es erwartet hatte. Ja,die meisten Wolkenkratzer waren zerstört, aber überall sah sie, wie andere, nicht so große Häuser erbaut wurden.

Und so fiele Aliens, die überall Anweisungen gaben, oder einfach ihr Leben lebten. Alle verbeugten sich, als Kisshu vorbei ging. Aber sie sahen Ichigo ganz schön finster an. Sie eilte zu Kisshu. Sie gingen schweigend weiter. Ichigo bemerkte, dass sie alle anstarrten, und drückte die decke fester an sich.

_`So schlimm ist das gar nicht`_- dachte sie, wehrend sie die Aliens betrachtete.`Aber_ wo sind andere Menschen?`_

Doch dann sah sie es...

Eine Gruppe Menschen arbeitete neben dem fast erbauten Haus. Ihre Kleidung war zerrissen, sie schwitzten. Einige vielen zu Boden, weil ihnen die Kraft ausging. Sofort liefen ein paar Aliens zu ihnen und schlugen sie. „Weiter Arbeiten!"-schrie einer der Aliens. Dann viel sein Blick auf Ichigo. Sie zuckte zusammen.

„Und warum trödelst du herum?!"-schrie er und ging auf sie zu.

Ichigo wollte weg rennen, aber sofort war Kisshu an ihrer Seite. „Sie gehört zu mir. Kein Grund zur Aufregung."-sagte er, mit einer ruhigen und fast weichen Stimme. Ichigo sah in verwundert an: Warum redet er mit allen so freundlich und mit ihr so grob?

Sie hatte keine zeit um weiter nachzudenken, den der Alien hatte sich verbeugt und Kisshu ging weiter.

Ichigo ging neben ihn. Sie sah Menschen an ihr vorbei gehen, alle in ketten. Das seltsame war, dass sie sie wütend anschauten. Ichigo verstand nicht warum, sie war doch auch eine gefangene. Sie drehte sich weg, um ihre Gesichter nicht zu sehen.

Mittlerweile, kamen sie zu einem zweistöckigen Haus. Das Haus war schwarz, durch die Fenster konnte man nichts sehen. Ichigo schluckte, das war zu viel Horror. Kisshu öffnete die Tür und ging hinein, Ichigo folgte ihm. Sie befanden sich in einem Korridor. Kisshu ging weiter. Das nächste Zimmer sah wie ein Wohnzimmer aus: 2 Sofa, ein paar schränke mit Büchern. Ichigo bleib stehen und sah sich um. Innen war es besser. Nicht so gruselig.

„Komm. Du wirst noch genug Zeit haben um dich umzusehen."- ertönte Kisshu´s stimme aus dem dritten zimmer. Als Ichigo hinein schritt, war sie ein wenig überrascht. Was sie sah, war eine ganz normale Küche. Kisshu sah sie ein wenig ungeduldig an. „Das wird dein Arbeit platz sein."- sagte er. Ichigo nickte. „Ich werde dir später alles genauer zeigen." - sagte er und ging zu der Leiter in der ecke der Küche.

Der zweite Stock war ein langer Korridor mit Türen.

„Dies ist die Bibliothek,- sagte Kisshu, und zeigte auf die erste Tür,- das ist das Labor, dort darfst du nicht anfassen, klar?" Er sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Ichigo nickte rasch.

„Gut, das ist mein Zimmer, und hier bewahre ich Waffen auf. Dort darfst du auch nichts anfassen."

Der dritte Stock war die Kopie der 2.

„Das ist die Vorrat Kammer das ist das Bade Zimmer, das Kleidungs-Zimmer, und, sie kamen zu einer kleinen Tür am ende des Korridors,- das ist dein Zimmer." Er öffne die Tür, und Ichigo fand sich in einen, kleinen, etwas düsteren, aber ordentlichen Zimmer wieder.

In einer ecke stand ihr Bett, daneben ein Schrank, auf der anderen Seite ein Tisch und ein Stuhl. Dazwischen war ein Kleines Fenster. Auf dem Bett lag eine Schachtel. Durch dass Fenster schien die Sonne.

„Morgen früh musst du fertig sein, -sagte Kisshu,- dann erkläre ich dir deine Aufgaben. Jetzt ruhe dich aus." Er schloss die Tür und Ichigo war wieder allein.

„Mein Zimmer..."- flüsterte sie. Es gefiel ihr, und mit ein wenig Arbeit konnte sie es netter machen.

Aber... wird sie dazu Zeit haben?

Ichigo seufzte, auf einmal füllte sie sich sehr müde. Sie legte die Schachtel auf den Boden, die decke

auf´s Bett. Sie riss die Bandaachen vom Leib und lies sie auf denn Boden fallen. Dann wickelte sie die decke wieder um den Körper und schlüpfte ist Bett.

_`Morgen beginnt es,_- dachte sie, -_ mein neues leben.`_ Sie kuschelte sich tiefer ins Kissen. Auf einmal standen ihr tränen in den Augen.

`_Mam , Dad, Zakuro-san, Minto, Pudding, Lettuce, Schirogane, Akasaka-san. Alle! Ich liebe und vermisse auch... Und es tut mir Leid.` _

Schon bald schlief sie ein.

_`Masaya`_


	3. Nicht trödeln!

**Hallo, Mina-san! Endlich ist das 3 kapi fertig! Sorry ^-^ ich was beschäftigt, aber eure Reviews freuen mich und deshalb schreib ich schneller! OK, also fleißig weiter rewieven wenn ihr weiter lesen wollt! **

**Kisshu-sama**

**Kapitel 3 „Nicht trödeln!"**

Warmes Sonnenlicht schien durchs Fenster und kitzelte Ichigo´s Gesicht. Die drehte sich im Bett, „ Nur noch 5 Minuten..." Sie hatte gerade einen so schönen Traum gehabt, wie sie und Masaya auf einem Date waren, als plötzlich Kisshu auftauchte und alles ruinierte. Schon wollte sie ihn eine verpassen, als... Sie schlug die Augen auf und richtete sich auf. Das war nicht ihr Zimmer. Sie sprang aus dem Bett und stolperte ans Fenster:Die Erde, aber... ein verwüstetes Tokio? Sie blinzelte.

_´Was?...` _

Plötzlich viel es ihr ein: der Kampf, verloren, Deep Blue, Masaya, Kisshu, Ende... Moment! Kisshu? Ah, ja er war doch ihr Meister... _ ´Oh, verdammt!` _Sie sprang auf. Wie spät ist es den?! Verdammt, da war keine Uhr in ihrem Zimmer. Sie stolperte und wollte schon durch die Tür nach draußen springen, als es ihr einfiel. Sie schaute sich an und wurde rot wie eine Tomate. Schnell drehte sie sich um, sprang zum Bett und suchte verzweifelt nach ihrem Bandagen._ `Was soll ich bloß anziehen?! Scheiße!` _Endlich fand sie etwas, aber das konnte sie nicht anziehen! Sie seufzte. Plötzlich viel ihr Blick auf die Schachtel, die sie gestern achtlos auf denn Boden geworfen hat. _`Vielleicht...`_

Sie nahm die Schachtel, aber hatte Angst sie auf zumachen. Vielleicht wollte er sie ja umbringen Andererseits, warum hat er sie dann als Dienerin gekauft? Er hätte sie auch so töten können,oder...

Ichigo schüttelte den Kopf und machte die Schachtel auf. Drinnen lag ein Kleid. Überrascht stellte sie fest, das es genau so aussah wie das Maid-Kleid, dass sie im Café_ Mew Mew_ getragen hat.

_`Wo hat er es her?`_- dachte sie.

Arg, dafür war gab es keine Zeit! Schnell zog sie sich um, fand noch ein paar Schuhe unter ihren Bett, glättete ihr Haar mit den Händen(was würde sie jetzt für eine Haarbürste geben!), und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Unten angekommen, sah sie Kisshu in der Küche. Er saß auf einem Stuhl und hatte den Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt. Als sie die Treppe runter rannte, hob er den Kopf und starrte sie an. „T-tut mir Leid, - stotterte Ichigo verlegen und glättete ihr Kleid - ich-"

„Du solltest schon vor _2 Stunden _hier sein! - unterbrach sie Kisshu, - Wegen dir komm ich jetzt zu spät..." Er seufzte genervt. „Tut mir Leid, - sagte Ichigo noch mal und fügte hinzu:- ich wusste nicht wie Spät es war. Ich hab keine Uhr, deshalb..." „Und warum hast du mich nicht gefragt?" Ohne ihr eine Möglichkeit zu geben, sich zu verteidigen fuhr er fort: „Natürlich! Ihr Menschen seit es nicht gewöhnt zu arbeiten _um zu überleben, _deshalb hast du es vergessen!" Er kniff die Augen zusammen „Typisch Mensch!"

Ichigo biss die Zähne zusammen, doch es schoss raus: „Ich kann doch nichts dafür,dass du-" „Schweig! - fauchte Kisshu. - Oder ich werfe dich zurück in den Kerker! Dort kannst du verrotten!"

Ichigo zuckte zurück. Irgendwie machte er ihr Angst. _ `Wie so ärgert er sich über so eine_ _Kleinlichkeit?´_

Mittlerweile, starrte Kisshu sie immer noch erwartungsvoll an. „Nun?"- fragte er. Ichigo blinzelte. Sie hatte sich so in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie jetzt nicht verstand, was er wollte. „Sollt ich in denn Kerker bringen?"- drängte er. Ichigo schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid, Kisshu-sama." Er musterte sie mit einem arroganten Blick, lies dann einen Seufzer aus. „Schon gut, aber sorge dafür das es nicht eine zweites mal passiert." Ichigo nickte, sah ihm dabei aber nicht in die Augen.

„Gut, - sagte er, - jetzt zeig ich dir das Haus noch einmal, und sag dir was du zu tun hast. Also..."-Ichigo hob den Kopf und musterte ihn nachdenklich.

Was war los mit ihm? Er sah sie so arrogant, so herzlos an... Warum benahm er sich nicht wie der alte, witzige Kisshu? Warum nannte er sie nicht _Koneko-chan_? Ichigo hätte alles dafür gegeben, um sein grinsen zu sehen und seine spöttische Stimme zu hören, die ihr sagte: „Hey, Koneko-chan!..."

„Hör´s du mir überhaupt zu?!"

Ichigo erschrak, als sie Kisshu´s stimme hörte. Sie hob den Kopf und erwartete, dass er sie wieder an fauchte. Doch er seufzte genervt. „Ich hab alles verstanden, - sagte sie schnell.-Kochen, waschen, aufräumen Eden Tag." Sie sah Kisshu nervös an, doch er blieb ruhig. Anscheinend, hat sie alles richtig gesagt. „Gut, jetzt zeig ich dir jedes Zimmer einzeln."

„Und das ist das Bad, - sagte Kisshu, mit einer seltsam tonlosen Stimme. Ichigo nickte nur, sprechen konnte sie nicht. Ihr was langweilig! Sie hatten schon den 1 und 2 Stock hinter sich.

Kisshu zeigte ihr alles, erklärte ihr, was sie tun sollt und was nicht, zeigte die Schlüssel. Das war noch halbwegs erträglich, aber nicht _er selbst! _Seine tonlose, Zombie-ähnliche, stimme. Als ob er mit einem Kleinkind redete! Sein prüfender, arroganter Blick, als ob er ihr sagen wollte: „Du bist nur meine Dienerin und ein Mensch!"

Endlich(nach einer halben Ewigkeit!) kamen sie zu ihren, und letzten, Zimmer. Kisshu reichte ihr das Schlüsselband. „Hast du alles verstanden?"

Ichigo nickte. Ihr Blick wandelte durch den Korridor und blieb an einer Kleinen Tür am Ende stehen. „Und was ist das?" - fragte sie abwesend, und war schockiert mit Kisshu´s wütender Antwort. „Dort darfst du nicht rein. Auf keinen Fall!"

Sie sah in erschrocken an. „Niemals." - zischte er. Ichigo schluckte. „Schon gut, ich hab´ja nur..."

Ohne ihre Antwort zu erwarten drehte er sich um und ging.

_`Komischer Typ` _- dachte Ichigo und folgte ihm.


	4. Alien Party?

**Mafa: Sorry, Leute! Ich hatte viel zu tun, und konnte nicht schreiben. Aber hier kommt ein neues Kapitel !* mit Konfetti rumschmeiß ***

**PS: Ich hab noch ein paar Ideen. Wen ihr mehr wissen wollt, besucht mein Profil und schreibt mir eine mail was ich als nächstes schreiben soll.**

„**Kisshu-sama"**

**Kapitel 4"Alien Party?"**

"Blöder Kisshu..." - murmelte Ichigo, während sie denn Boden mit einem Mopp bearbeitete.

Sein 2 Wochen war sie schon hier und konnte nichts über ihre Entern, Freunde oder Masaya rauskriegen. Und das machte sie wahnsinnig! Und noch dazu Kisshu! Ständich scheuchte er sie herum, gab ihr Haufenweise befehle und war grimmig. Jetzt war er schon wieder verschwunden, der Teufel weiß wohin, und lies sie allein Zuhause.

Ichigo seufzte.

Und er hatte sein Frühstück nicht angerührt.

Mal wieder.

Eigentlich war es ja sein Mittagessen von gestern, aber er hatte weder zu Mittag noch am Abend angeschaut.

_`Nicht das mich das kümmert!`- _sagte sie sich. Dennoch machte sie sich langsam sorgen um ihn. Er aß fast nichts und lief die ganze zeit irgendwo herum. Was wen er dann plötzlich zusammen brach?

`_Dann muss ich ihn hierher schleppen!` _- dachte Ichigo entsetzt.

Plötzlich knallte die Tür und Ichigo rannte aus der Küche, denn sie wußte schon das es Kisshu war. Im Flur stieß sie fast mit ihm zusammen, konnte sich aber noch rechtzeitig auffangen um ihm nicht vor die Füße zu fallen.

Er sah sie zu erst verwirrt ,dann aber genervt an. „Was tust du hier?!"

Ichigo richtete sich auf „`Tschuldigung... Ich wollte di- sie begrüßen und..."

Er hörte ihr nicht mehr zu und ging weiter. Ichigo wollte ihm am liebsten mit den nächst besten Gegenstand auf denn Kopf hauen um endlich diesen bescheuerten Blick von seinem Gesicht wischen. Oder vielleicht besser gleich sich selbst? Ichigo hasste sich. Manchmal. Sie wusste immer noch nicht wie sie ihn ansprechen sollte: du oder sie. Er war ja ein Prinz und ihr Meister(obwohl sie dass immer noch nicht glaubte). Andererseits er war genau so alt wie sie. `_Argh! Da ist so verwirrend!`_

Schließlich folgte sie ihm. Sie fand ihn in der Küche. Er schaute irgendwelche Papiere an und beachtete sie nicht. „Pai und Taruto kommen in 10 Minuten. Bereite 2 tassen Tee." Und er verschwand ins Wohnzimmer. „Arroganter Idiot.." - fauchte Ichigo, aber sie befolgte seine befehle.

Eigentlich war sie ja froh dass Pai und Taruto zu Besuch kamen. Vielleicht konnte sie ihr etwas über die anderen Mädchen oder Deep Blue fragen. Alles was sie aus Kisshu nicht rausquetchen konnte. Nicht das sie ihn gefragt hätte... Irgendwie machte er ihr Angst.

Andererseits, würden sie auch mit ihr sprechen wollen? Schließlich war sie ihr Feind, eine Dienerin, und sie die Prinzen, die Herrscher der Erde. Ein mehlig sank ihr Mut in denn Keller. Pai war so ernst und Taruto nervte nur.

Als sie dann, 5 Minuten später, das Wohnzimmer betrat sassen Pai und Taruto bereits da. Gruselig wie sie immer so auftauchen.

„Du bist echt dumm,"- sagte Pai gerade zu Kisshu.

Ichigo stellte das Tablett ab, stellte vor jeden eine Tasse Tee hin, und breitete servierten aus. Sie nahm sich fiel Zeit, um zu Hören worüber die zwei stritten.

„Bloss weil ich nicht auf seiner bescheuerten Party kommen will, bin ich nicht Blöd."- murmelte Kisshu.

„Ach, komm schon - sagte Taruto – dass wird lustig!" Er hüpfte auf und ab. `_Kinder...`_

„Du bist ein richtiges Party Muffel, Kisshu," - sagte Pai. Ichigo war ein bisschen überrascht, wie ruhig er aussah.

_'Ich dachte er wäre der ernste...'_

Kisshu drehte sich weg und machte ein pff.

„Ich traue ihm nicht, - sagte er, - er kann mich nicht ausstehen und plötzlich lädt er mich auf eine seiner Partys ein. Da stimmt was nicht."

„Du musst doch nicht gleich mit ihm reden. Aber es ist wichtig, dass wir dort sind. Das gehört zu unseren pflichten, - sagte Pai und fügte hinzu: "Ich hab auch was besseres zu tun."

Ichigo wandte sich zum gehen. Ihr schwirrte der Kopf von ihrem Gesprächen. Sie ging in die Küche, nahm Kisshu's Mittagessen und 2 Stück Torte, die am besten schmeckten (der Rest war noch schlimmer, als die Valentins Schokolade für Aoyama- kun), und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Als sie eintrat, hörte sie Kisshu sagen: „ Er will, dass ich wie ein Idiot da stehe."

„Und warum nimmst du nicht sie?"- fragte Taruto plötzlich.

„Sei still!"- fauchte Kisshu, und sah mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck auf Ichigo.  
>Ichigo stellte die Teller hin, nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und fragte:"Worum geht´s, Taruto-sama?"<p>

Der kleine schenkte ihr einen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck. "Bitte, nen mich nicht so! Ich bin immer noch der selbe. Pudding nennt mich nie so."

"Pudding?" - fragte Ichigo überrascht. Taruto nickte, "Sie lebt bei mir. Und Lettuce bei Pai." Der Älteste Alien nickte. "Es gibt eine sehr wichtige Party. Alle Adligen müssen dort anwesend sein. Kisshu will da nicht hin. Aber wenn du mit ihm gehst, wird er sich bestimmt wohler fühlen."

`_Und was macht dich so sicher?`- _dachte Ichigo. Sie warf einen Seitenblick auf Kisshu. Der starrte grimmig auf sein Essen. Ichigo seufzte,"Also gut, ich komme."

* * *

><p>Kisshu stand vor der Tür und dachte nach, ob er einfach so hineingehen konnte oder doch lieber warten sollte bis Ichigo fertig war. Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand und seufzte. Ichigo hatte zugesagt zu der Party von Graf Yagamio zu kommen, obwohl er dagegen war. Yagamio war ein selbstsicherer, egoistischer Type und konnte Kisshu nicht ausstehen. Er hielt sich für besser, nur weil Kisshu kein Bluts verwandter, vom König war und damit auch nicht der Bruder von Pai und Taruto und damit kein echter Prinz,Das stimmte, Kisshu war adoptiert, aber er war kein einfacher Bettler, oder so was endliches. Nein, er war auch adelig. Sein Vater war einer der besten Kriegern, wenn nicht der beste überhaupt, und seine Mutter war eine entfernte verwandter der Königin, und dazu auch eine der besten Heilerinen in ihrem Reich. <em>War<em>. Das Schlüssel Wort. Beide _waren _Tot.

Kisshu schüttelte den Kopf, um die traurigen Gedanken loszuwerden. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Gegenwart und damit auf die bevorstehende Party. Es war kein Problem Ichigo mitzubringen, nein, Pudding und Lettuce kamen auch, aber was ihm sorgen bereitete war Yagamio. Kisshu hatte Angst der Alien konnte Ichigo etwas antun. Seine Katze war immer so naiv...

nein, natürlich hatte er sie nicht vergessen. Wie konnte er? Die erste Liebe kann man doch nicht einfach so aus dem Kopf schlagen. Deshalb hat er sie auch aus dem Verlies befreit. Dort würde sie zu einer Sklavin werden, arbeiten oder... schlimmeres. Daran wollte er gar nicht denken.

Warum er sich so benahm? Ihr gegenüber? Diese Frage konnte er nicht ein mal selbst beantworten.

Er hatte Angst seine Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sich noch mehr in sie zu verlieben. _ Das_ war sein Schlimmster Albtraum, so seltsam es sich auch anhören möge. Denn er wusste, das es keine Zukunft für sie gab. Die Menschen und die Aliens würden immer Feinde sein. Ichigo würde immer nur seine Sklavin sein, wen nicht für ihn, dann für andere. Niemand würde sie akzeptieren. Niemals. Das war die Traurige Wahrheit.

Er klopfte an die Tür seines Kleider-Zimmers, dass er fast nie betrat. Wozu? Er brauchte die ganzen Klamotten doch gar nicht. Er hörte eine Liebliche Stimme „Her rein!" rufen und trat ist Zimmer. Von den 3 Kleidern, die er ihr für die Party gebracht hatte, hatte sie ein wunderschönes hell rosa aus echter Seide ausgewählt. Es bestand aus mehreren Röcken, die aufeinander lagen. Der untere war dunkel Rosa, der obere – fast weiß. Es war aber trotzdem ein schöner Anblick, und Kisshu verschlang es die Sprache. ´_Sie ist wunderschön...'_ - ging es ihm durch den Kopf, obwohl ein Teil von ihm bevorzugte sie ihn dem kurzen schwarzen Kleid zu sehen. Beschämt schüttelte er diesen Gedanken ab.

Ichigo drehte sich zu ihm um, ein schüchternes lächeln auf den Lippen. Ihre harre waren offen und rechten ihr mittlerweile bis zu denn Schultern. Kisshu starte sie eine weile an, und Ichigo füllte sich unbehaglich. „Kisshu-sama?" - fragte sie, und dies schien in aus seiner Trance zu befreien. Seine Miene wurde wieder ernst und er erwiderte ihren Blick mit Kalten Augen. Ichigo guckte weg.

„Bist du fertig?" „J-ja... ich glaube schon:" „Gut, dann gehen wir:" Ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, verschwand er. Ichigo folgte ihm, und erhaschte dabei eine Blick über ihn. Obwohl er sagte, er konnte Partys nicht ausstehen, hatte er sich doch recht festlich angekleidet. Oder besser gesagt elegant, ohne allerlei schnick-schnack. Er hatte ein schwarzes Kostüm an, das Pai´s ähnlich sah. Der unterschied war nur die Farbe und der dunkel Grüne Stoff Gürtel. Er sah recht gut aus, und Ichigo wurde rot bei dem Gedanken. _`was denk ich den da?!` _Sie schüttelte den Kopf

_`Er ist doch mein feind und ich liebe Aoyama-kun´_

Vor der Tür legte er einen Schwarzen Kapuzen Umhang an und gab Ichigo den gleichen, nur einen Rotten.

Als sie nach draußen trat, fühlte Ichigo sich wie der glücklichste Mensch im Universum. Endlich Luft, frische Luft! Wie lange war sie schon in diesen düsteren Haus eingesperrt gewesen? 1-2Wochen? Oder mehr? Es fühlte sich an wie Monate. Sie schnappte ein paar mal tief Luft und schaute zu Kisshu. Er stand am Tor und sah unter der Kapuze aus sie eine Eule."Kommst du?" - fragte er. Ichigo eilte zu ihm. Aber er bewegte sich nicht und machte das Tor auch nicht auf. Plötzlich packte er sie am Arm und zog sie an sich, lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. Ichigo verschlang es den Atem. `_Was tut er?`_

Plötzlich überkam sie ein seltsames Gefühl. Als ob die Finsternis sie verschlingen würde. Einfach nur schrecklich. Nach wenigen Augenblicken war es vorbei. Ichigo traute sich und hob den Kopf. Kisshu´s Gesichtsausdruck war seltsam Traurig. Aber nur für einen einzigen Augenblick. Dan wurde er wieder ernst. "Geht´s dir gut?" - fragte er mit einen Gleichgültigen Stimme. Ichigo nickte und löste sich von ihm.

Sie standen auf einer Treppe, die zu einem wunderschönen weißen Schloss führte. Über all waren Aliens, es war sehr hell und schön und aus dem Schloss drang wunderschöne Musik. Kisshu bot ihr einen Arm an. "Nur nicht erschrecken," - sagte er mit einer tonlosen Stimme, die alles andere als Mut einfloss. Ichigo schluckte, verdrängte alle schlichten Gedanken und konzentrierte sich darauf sich zu amüsieren und Lettuce und Pudding zu sehen. Sie gingen die Treppe hinauf, an den Aliens vorbei und traten in einen wunderschönen Saal, denn Ichigo nur aus Märchen und Filmen kannte.

Die Party hatte begonnen.


	5. Wo bin ich bloß gelandet!

Kisshu-sama

Kapitel 5 "Wo bin ich bloß gelandet?!"

Als sie in den Saal kamen, waren dort schon über 40 andere Aliens. Ichigo war überrascht und fühlte sich auf einmal sehr unwohl. Als sie an den Aliens vorbei gingen, warfen ihr einige seltsame Blicke zu. Unwillkürlich rückte sie näher an Kisshu heran. Hier war er ihr einziger Beschützer.

"Sind das alles Adlige?" - fragte sie ihn.

"Fast,- murmelte der Alien und blickte sich wachsam um, als erwartete er, dass im jeden Augenblick jemand angreifen könnte.

"Die meisten sind Krieger. Die Frauen dort drüben sind Heilerinen. es gibt nur ein paar Fürsten und Grafen. Auf unserem Planeten sind sich nicht so angesehen wie bei euch. Krieger, die das Volk beschützen, und Heilerinen, die Kranke und Älteste pflegen, werden mehr geliebt, als Adlige, die nichts tun. Krieger und Heilerinen sind meistens arm, aber sie sind einfach wichtiger."

In seiner stimme schwang ein trauriger Unterton mit, und Ichigo wollte schon fragen, was los war, als er plötzlich stehen blieb. Einer der "Krieger", ein älterer Mann mit grauen Haar und in der gleichen schwarzen Kleidung wie Kisshu, winkte ihm Alien ging zu ihm, Ichigo folgte ihm zögernd. Sie kannte hier niemanden, Kisshu achtete nicht auf sie und sie wahr der einzige Mensch unter lauter feindseliger Aliens.

Schlimmer konnte es nicht werden.

Währenddessen redete der Krieger mit Kisshu. Ichigo meinte zu sehen wie der grünhaarige lächelte.

"Du bist ja gewachsen," - sagte der Krieger. Kisshu lächelte schwach, "Dagegen kann man ja nichts machen."

Der Krieger lachte, "Humor hast du ja. Das ist gut." 'Das ist mal was neues' - ging es Ichigo durch den Kopf.

Ihr Gespräch drehte sich um Sachen die sie nicht verstand und die sie nicht interessierten. Vorsichtig blickte sie hinter Kisshus Rücken hervor und schaute sich hatte gesagt, dass Pai und Taruto auch da sein werden, und zwar mit Lettuce und Pudding. Deshalb hat Ichigo auch zugesagt.

Plötzlich schaute der Krieger sie an. "Na, nu? Wer ist den das? Ein Mensch bei dir, Kisshu?" Der junge Alien legte schützend einen arm um sie. "Das ist Ichigo, aus Toyko Mew Mew." Ichigo zuckte zusammen, die Härchen auf ihrem Nacken stellten sich auf.

Wieso musste dieser Idiot bloß so viel plappern?!

Das arme Mädchen erwartete schon, dass der Krieger sich auf sie stürzen oder Alarm schlagen würde.

Aber nichts der gleichen geschah. Er musterte sie interessiert und lächelte ganz plötzlich, aber es war ganz und gar nicht bösartig, sondern fast schon zu freundlich, und das wiederum erschreckte Ichigo um so mehr.

"Ah. Die Menschen die euch widerstand geleistet haben. Interessant...Und was macht sie hier mit dir, Kisshu?"

"Sie ist meine Begleitung" - sagte der grünhaarige und fügte mit fester stimme hinzu:"Sie lebt bei mir."

Der Krieger musterte ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick, doch Kisshu zuckte nicht einmal mit den Wimpern.

Totale Selbstkontrolle.

So cool, das es beinah schon gruselig war.

Ganz plötzlich grinste der alte. "Wie der Vater so der Sohn, nee?" Kisshu antwortete nicht.

Ein paar Minute sagte niemand was. Eine kleine Stimme in Ichigos Kopf forderte sie auf etwas zu sagen, um die Stille zu füllen. Die Idee war natürlich brilliant, den ihr schwirte schon der Kopf vor lauter fragen. Der kleinen Stimme, die sonst nur irre und Massenmörder besitzen, ging es wahrscheinlich genauso. Doch das Katzen-Mädchen hatte einfach zu viel Angst.

Bevor das Schweigen unangenehm werden konnte, ergriff Kisshu das Wort.

"Und was machen sie hier, Muta-senpai?"

Der Krieger winkte ab. "Wie soll ich das nennen... Es ist so etwas wie ein Befehl. Alle Adeligen wurden eingeladen, und wir Krieger eben auch. Sogar die Heilerinen! Obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann wozu... Es hätte auch gereicht wen ihr hier wärt. Diese... Feier passt zu euch jungen Leuten."

Ein anderer Krieger gesellte sich zu ihnen und der alte schenkte ihm seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

Ichigo nutzte diese Ablenkung aus und wandte sich an Kisshu. "Wo... Wo sind Lettuce und Pudding?"

Kisshu drehte sich zu ihr um. Sein weicher Blick überraschte sie ein bischen. Er drehte sie sanft in die richtige Richtung und murmelte ihr ins Ohr: "Siehst du die große Gestalt am ende des Saals? Das ist Pai und bei ihm sind auch deine Freundinnen. Oh, und Taruto auch." Sein Atem kitzelte ihr Ohr und lies die Härchen auf ihrem Nacken aufstehen. Sie spähte durch die Masse in die Richtung die Kisshu zeigte. Es war gar nicht so einfach sie zu ändeken . Doch endlich löste sich die menge etwas auf und Ichigo sah eine bekannte Gestalt: Lettuce. Die grünhaarige stand neben einer großen Gestalt, die Ichigo als Pai zuordnete.

Neben ihnen stand ein kleiner Alien Junge. Definitiv Taruto. Und um sie herum rannte und hüpfte... Pudding! Das kleine Mädchen war sogar in dieser etwas furchterregenden Ort so wie immer.

Taruto hingegen war ganz anders. Er ignorierte Puddings Aufforderung zu spielen oder das Palastähnliche Haus zu erkunden, und versuchte so erwachsen wie nur möglich auszusehen, was wiederum fast unmöglich war, denn er stand neben Pai und sah fast wie ein dreijähriger aus.

Ichigo sah ihre Freundinnen und konnte sich nicht beherrschen. Sie rannte ihnen entgegen: "Lettuce! Pudding!" Kisshu sah ihr mit belustigter Miene hinterher und wandte sich wieder an die Krieger.

Ichigo rannte durch die Menge, schubste ein paar Aliens zur Seite und erreichte ihre freunde.

Fast. Und dieses fast würde ihr Leben verändern, obwohl die es in diesem Moment nicht wusste.

*BOOM*

Sie war in jemanden rein gerannt, und wäre gestürzt, wen zwei starke Arme sie nicht gefangen hätten. jemand drehte sie um und sie erblickte ihren Retter.

"Alles im Ordnung?" - fragte ein gutaussehender Alien und lächelte. "Ich... Alles in Ordnung." - sagte Ichigo und errötete. Er war eigentlich sehr hübsch.

Lila Augen, dunkel violette Haare die ihm bis fast zu den schultern reichten, blasse haut, und ein wunderschönes lächeln. Er trug einen teuren Anzug aus reiner Seide. Die Farben waren eigentlich ganz schön, lila, ein blasses rosa und schwarz sahen ein bisschen seltsam aus. Doch sein charmantes Lächeln verdeckte diesen Eindruck.

"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern hier jäh so eine Schönheit gesehen zu haben. Wo kommst du her?" "Ich bin hier mit Kisshu, - sagte Ichigo. "Oh, - der Alien sah sie einen Augenblick lang seltsam an, doch dann lächelte er wieder, - nun, ich hoffe, du hast einen schönen Abend. Das würde mir eine Freude bereiten." "Um, gut." - antwortete Ichigo, mit einem scheuen Lächeln. Der Alien lies sie los, nickte ihr zu und ging weiter.

Ichigo sah ihm einen Moment lang hinterher und rannte weiter. In diesem Augenblick drehte sich Pudding und erblickte sie. "Ichigo-onne-chan!" - schrie sie und rannte ihr entgegen. Ichigo standen die Tränen in den Augen. Sie wusste selbst nicht wieso. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie einfach nicht geglaubt, dass sie sie wiedersehen würde. Sie schloss Lettuce und Pudding in die Arme und artmete erleichtert aus. Endlich. Alles ist gut. Wenigstens geht es ihnen gut. Aber was ist mit den anderen?

"Wie geht's euch?!" - fragte Ichigo außer Atem. "Keine Sorge, Ichigo-san, - sagte Lettuce, - uns geht es gut. Ich lebe bei Pai-san und Pudding-san lebt bei Taruto-san. Sie haben Einfluss und deshalb wird uns nicht passiert. Und du musst auch keine Sorgen machen, Kisshu - san wird dich beschützen."

"Natürlich, - sagte Ichigo, mit einem Lächeln, - wer wird ihm sonst Essen kochen..."

_'Na sicher_,-dachte sie,- _er wird mich lieber selbst umbringen.' _

Plötzlich hallte wunderschöne Musik im Saal und die Gespräche verstummten. "Liebe Freunde, - sagte eine helle Stimme, - wir haben uns hier versammelt um unseren Sieg zu feiern. Und was ist eine Feier ohne Tanz?" Die Aliens stellten sich in Paare auf und fingen an Walzer zu tanzen. Ichigo war ein bisschen überrascht, dass sie so gut Tanzen konnten. Aber was sie mehr interessierte, war wer gesprochen hatte. Verblüfft stellte sie fest, dass es der lila-haarige Alien war, der sie vorhin gerettet hatte. Er war der Gastgeber? Hatte Kisshu nicht gestern gesagt-

"Möchtest du tanzen?" - fragte Pai gerade Lettuce. Die errötete, lächelte aber, "Gerne." Die zwei gingen in die Mitte des Saals und fingen an zu tanzen. Sie gaben ein sehr hübsches paar ab: Pai war groß und gut gebaut, Lettuce hingegen kleiner und schlank. Sie drehten sich zur Musik, als ob es nur sie beide gab, und konnten nicht die Augen voneinander wenden. Pudding kicherte, Ichigo sah verwirrt aus. Seit wann standen sich die zwei so nah? Während sie gekämpft haben, haben die beiden gar nicht miteinander gesprochen. Wo kam die plötzliche nähe her? Oder hatte sie etwas nicht mitgekriegt? Na ja, sie war ja die ganze Zeit mit Aoyama-kun beschäftigt. Oder mit Kisshu, wenn sie schon über den Kampf nachdachte. Apropos Kisshu, wo war der Alien?

Währenddessen sah Pudding einfach entzückt aus: "Wow! Das will ich auch! Komm, Taru-Taru!" Und dass hyperaktive Mädchen zerrte den armen Alien-Jungen auf die 'Tanzfläche'. Sie tanzten nicht so gut wie die älteren, bei ihnen sah es aus wie ein Schamanentanz aus. Der Schamane hatte entweder Kopfweh oder war leicht betrunken. Aber bei ihnen sah es einfach zu süß aus, da konnte man einfach nicht lachen. Ganz plötzlich bekamm sie ein unruhiges Gefühl. Alle tanzten. Alte Krieger. Kleine Kinder. Sogar der sonst mürrische Pai! Nur sie stand da wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Na ja, dass war vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben. Trotzdem, ein mieses Gefühl, wen alle um dich herum tanzen und nur du wie ein pseudocooler Einzelgänger da stehst. _'Bin ich ihnen etwa nicht hübsch genug?' _- dachte Ichigo mit einem leeren Gefühl im Bauch. "Will das einsame Fräulein tanzen?" - fragte eine zuckersüße Stimme aus dem nirgendwo. Ichigo drehte sich und erblickte den gutaussehenden Alien von 5-minuten her. Wehre sie nicht zu glücklich über seine Einladung gewesen, hätte sie wahrscheinlich bemerkt, dass seine Frage, seine Erscheinung, wenn nicht die ganze Situation, ein bisschen 'creepy' war...

Aber, naive wie sie war, lächelte das Katzen-Mädchen nur und sagte mit eine stockenden Stimme, die darauf deuten lies, dass sie 'total' eingeschüchtert war, "G-gerne."

Der mysteriöse Alien grinste, aber Ichigo(und die Horde eifersüchtig-liebeskranker Alien-Mädchen, über die Ecsistenz welcher nur die Autorin weiß, weil sie nie im Leben in dieser Geschichte auftauchen werden) sah nur ein umwerfenden Lächeln. Er führte sie in die Mitte und es ging los. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Tailie, drückte sie an sich, und sie...tanzten. Er bewegte sich wie ein Profi, führte sie galant, während Ichigo mit allem Geschick versuchte ihm nicht auf die Füsse zu treten. Zum Glück war er ein so guter Tänzer, dass er ihren Füßen geschickt auswich und dabei auch noch gut aussah.

Plötzlich viel ihr etwas ein. Etwas sehr wichtiges. Sie wusste nicht einmal seinen Namen. Sie hob den Kopf und schaute ihn an. Er lächelte sie an,"Yagamio." 'Wie...wie macht er das? Kann er Gedanken lesen oder...ist dass so offensichtlich?' Sein Blick war so eindringlich, dass sie ihre Augen abwandte. 'Was ist los mit mir? Ich sollte diese Aliens hassen.'

"Yagamio-sama!" - rufte eine freundliche Frauen Stimme. Der Alien blieb stehen. Eine wunderschöne Alien-Frau kamm zu ihnen gelaufen. "Yagamio-sama, es gibt ein Problem." - sagte sie. Er warf Ichigo einen bedauernden Blick zu und folgte der Frau. 'Deja-vue' - ging es Ichigo durch den Kopf. Wieder stand sie in Mitten tanzender Aliens

Währenddessen, zwei hungrige goldene Augen beobachten sie so eindringlich, dass es an ein wunder glich, dass sie nicht zusammen zuckte . Pai trat neben ihn, "Wen du sie schon mit so einem hungrigen Blick anstarrt, kannst du sie auch einladen. Zum tanzen versteht sich." Kisshu fauchte gereizt, doch folgte seinem Rat und bewegte sich auf Ichigo zu. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und fuhr zusammen als er 'fiel' zu nah an ihr Ohr hauchte:"Willst du tanzen?" Ichigo drehte sich um, Augen so groß wie Untertassen. Um das Eis zu schmelzen grinste er mit dem typischen Kisshu-grinsen. "Gerne" - murmelte sie. Der plötzliche Wandel von gruselig zu freundlich-wie- immer erschreckte sie noch mehr. Wer zu Hölle war er überhaupt?! Als sie endlich anfingen zu tanzen, war sie sehr überrascht. Er tanzte nicht schlecht und führte sie sehr geschickt. Aber was sie mehr überraschte und ein bisschen verwirrte, war, dass er sie nicht anstarrte. Üblich würde er sie mit den Augen verzehren und komisches Zeug blabbern. Jetzt schaute er zur Seite , die anderen Aliens an und ignorierte sie. Ichigo blickte weg. Was war nur mit diesem Type? Wenn sie doch nur wüsste was in seinem Kopf so vorging...Dan wehre ihr Leben viel einfacher. Sie seufzte tief. Warum war ihr Leben nur so...so...komisch?

"Was ist den los?" - fragte der _seltsame Alien, _dem ihr Lebensmüder Seufzer nicht entgangen war. Ichigo hob den Blick und erstarrte: er sah sie mit leuchtenden Augen an, ein Lächeln auf den blassen Lippen. _`Was...was ist mit ihm?Wo kommt dieses Lächeln her? Wieso verändert er sich so oft?` _Sie zuckte schon wieder zusammen, als er ihr plötzlich sein Kinn auf den Kopf legte and sie noch näher und fester an sich drückte. "Koneko-chan..." Er drückte seine Nase in ihre Haare und sog ihren süßen Duft tief ein. Seine geliebte war bei ihm, sein Volk war in brauchte er mehr?

Plötzlich schoss ein elektrischer Strahl durch ihn und er ließ Ichigo augenblicklich los. _`Was tuh ich hier? Sie ist mein Feind! Nein, ist sie nicht...Aber sie ist ein Mensch! Niemand würde das zulassen...` _

Er seufzte so tief, dass Ichigo auf einmal dachte, ob er auch Lebensmüde war. "H-hast du Hunger? Es gibt ein Büfett hier." - fragte er mit einer tonlosen Stimme und lächelte plötzlich. Ganz unnatürlich.

"Ich...nein." - antwortete sie. Sein Lächeln verschwand und lies die Ohren hängen.

_`Oh süß!`-_ dachte Ichigo und erschrak über ihre eigenen Gedanken. "Na ja, vielleicht...um...ein...ein Eis." - stotterte sie und errötete. _`Du Idiot! _- schrie sie sich an - _Was blöderes konntest du nicht sagen!? Aliens wissen nicht ein mal, was das ist!`_

Überraschender Weise, sah er gar nicht überrascht aus. "Gut, eine bestimmte Sorte?" "Um, Erdbeere?" Wieso grinste er so blöd? Hatte sie etwas komisches gesagt. "Ich bin gleich zurück." Er verschwand in der Menge und Ichigo lehnte sich an die Wand und lies ihre Gedanken wandeln. _`Was...was ist das für ein Gefühl? Ich mag ihn doch nicht! Oder? Nein, er ist nett, freundlich, er kümmert sich um mich, aber...Nein. Nein! NEIN!` _Sie schüttelte den Kopf wie wild, um diese komischen Gedanken zu verscheuchen. "Da bin ich wieder!" - sagte eine bekannte Stimme. Aber das war nicht Kisshu. Ichgo hob den Kopf und sah - Yagamio! Der lila-haarige Alien grinste. "Es ist so ein schöner Abend. Ich wollte die meinen Garten zeigen. Und der Balkon ist der beste Platz!"

"Danke schön," - murmelte Kisshu, zu der gutaussehenden Lady, die ihm zwei Eisbecher entgegen reichte. Erdbeere und Kirsche. Er grinste schelmisch und teleportirte sich zurück zu Ichigo. "Koneko-chan, ich-" Aber leider, zum Bedauern des Aliens, war seine Katze nirgendwo zu sehen. 'Wo kann sie den so schnell...?' - dachte er verwundert. Er reckte seine Nase in die Luft und schnupperte. Es war eigentlich sehr praktisch ein Alien zu sein und Superkräfte zu besitzen. Und sie, selbstverständlich, auch zu benutzen. Er konnte ihren süßen Geruch schon vom weiten wahrnehmen, und deshalb war es für ihn kein Problem sie hier, ganz nah, zu entdeken . Nicht zuletzt war sie ja auch ein Mensch und das machte ihren Geruch einzigartig.

"Ist diese Nacht nicht wunderschön?" - murmelte Yagamio und lächelte auf seine eigene, wunderbare und einfach nur hinreißende, Art und Weise. Er hatte sich lässig mit dem Rücken an das Reling des Balkons gelehnt und starrte Ichigo von der Seite aus an. Die ex-Mew hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und beobachtete den wunderschönen Garten mit großen Augen. Er war sehr groß, mit vielen Früchte-Bäumen, exotischen Blumen und einem Springbrunnen in der Mitte. Außerdem, wahren überall Licht-Laternen die alles erhalten und es ermöglichten, die Schönheit der Umgebung sogar bei Nacht zu genießen.

Sag mal," - hob Yagamio an. Ichigo schaute ihn an. "Wie kann so eine Schönheit wie du es bei Kisshu aushalten?" Ichigo zuckte zusammen, ihre Augen weiteten sich. "Was-"

Plötzlich war er neben, eine Hand eng um ihre Taille geschlungen, die andere auf ihrem Nacken. "Also wirklich, - murmelte er ihr ins Ohr, - er weiss so etwas wunderbares nicht zu schätzen. Aber wen du bei mir bleiben würdest, währe alles anders. Ich weiss wie man eine junge Frau, die auch noch so wunderschön ist, behandeln muss..."

Sein kalter Atem kitzelte ihren Nacken, als sein Mund langsam zu ihrem Hals wanderte. Ichigo stand wie erstarrt, rührte sich nicht, und nicht etwa, weil sein Vorschlag ihr gefiel. Im Gegenteil, sie verstand nicht, wie er auf solche Gedanken kam. Während sie so in Gedanken versunkend stand, küsste Yagamio ihren Hals. Ichigo zuckte zusammen, ihr Mund formte ein _'O'. _"Süß," - kicherte er und strich mit seiner Zunge über ihren Hals und Schultern. Er fand ihren Puls und saugte daran. Ichigo seufzte und stöhnte leise, was Yagamio auflachen lies. "Du bist so süß, - murmelte er an ihren Nacken, - du verdienst was besseres als diesen blöden Pseudo-Krieger."

_`Was? Redet er über Ki-`_

Plötzlich rammte er die Zähne in ihren Hals. Ichigo wollte aufschreien, doch er legte ihr rasch eine kalte Hand auf ihrem Mund. Plötzlich verschwand der Schmerz und ließ ein angenehmes, doch unheimliches Prickeln. Er lies von ihrem Hals ab, leckte an der Wunde und pflasterte ein Paar Küsse darauf.

Im selben Augenblick hörte die benommene Ichigo ein Teleport-Geräuscht. "Koneko-"

_Pum_

Der gerade eben erschienene Kisshu lies seine Becher fallen und starrte auf die da gebotene Scene. Er sah einen grinsenden Yagamio, der eine erstarrte Ichigo umarmte und sein Kopf verdächtig nah an ihrem Hals hielt. _`Wie...wie...NEIN! Er wird sie mir nicht wegnehmen!`_ Doch wie jeder echte Krieger riss er sich schnell zusammen, drehte sich um und verschwand ohne falsche Worte.

"Kisshu? Kisshu! KISSHU!" - das Katzen- Mädchen riss sich los und rannte ihm hinterher. Yagamio grinste, aber hielt sie nicht auf. Er schwand seine Hand in einer sehr eleganten Geste und ein Glas rotes Wein erschien. "Ah, wie rührend. Aber keine Angst, dein hübsches Spielzeug wirst du bald verlieren..."

"Kisshu? Kisshu!" Ichigo rannte durch den Saal, so schnell wie sie nur konnte. Die Aliens, die ihr aus dem Weg wichen und komische Blicke zuwarfen, ignorierte sie. Es war seltsam: sie hatte Angst, wie er auf das vorgefallene reagieren würde, doch das war nicht das einzige. Sie fühlte sich mies: er hatte ihr immer gesagt, dass er sie liebt und sah sie jetzt mit einem anderen rumknutschen. Und er kümmerte sich auch um sie! Wen er nicht gewesen währe, würde sie jetzt im Kerker verrotten.

Plötzlich sah sie ihn. Er stand am Ausgang und legte sich gerade seinen schwarzen Umhang um. "Kisshu!" Er drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie blieb abrub stehen: "Ich-"

"Gehen wir Nah Hause, Ichigo." - murmelte er total erschöpft und reichte ihr seine Hand.


End file.
